Everything has to be paid for
by AriadneW
Summary: Bellatrix failed an important mission. That’s one problem. The second is that she is pregnant from whom? From Lucius Malfoy. Problem three: Voldemort found out about it. But everything has to be paid for. Bella is about 22-25 here
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bellatrix failed an important mission. That's one problem. The second is that she is pregnant from whom? From Lucius Malfoy. Problem three: Voldemort found it out. But everything has to be paid for. (Bella is about 22-25 here)

**Prologue**

Dawn was only breaking, when a woman jumped in her bed. She had had Nightmares. The man who with whom she was sleeping opened his eyes and looked at her. 'What now, Bella,' he asked irritably. Bella looked at him. 'Lucius, what if Cissy…' she began. Lucius groaned looking at her 'Merlin, how many times do I have to tell you, that she and Draco are at Andromeda's house for a week,' he said tiredly 'Even if she really wants to come back, I don't think, that she would fancy getting up at 5 am to apparate here.' Bella sighted. She still was not convinced. Lucius opened his arms. Bella lay back down and cuddled to her lover, burring her nose into his blonde hair…

**Chapter 1. The failed mission and its price (3 – 4 weeks after Prologue)**

'Bella, you stupid brat, run!' yelled Rudy, dodging a stunning curse sent by an Auror. 'No, you don't, dear sister – in – law!' protested Rabastan grabbing Bellatrix by her wrist. 'Let me GO!' she bellowed and send him flying into the trees. Bella ran toward the forest trying to be unseen by the Aurors. How did they find out that the Death Eaters were at the Longbottoms' house? 'STUPEFY!' someone screamed behind Bellatrix. She was nearly hit by the spell, but luckily was fast enough to dodge it. 'Who are you!' she spat and glanced at the tree from where she could disapparate. 'I am one of the Longbottoms,' answered the elderly woman in hysteria 'YOU BITCH!' Bellatrix dodged another spell. She looked behind the Longbottom Idiot. Help came. There were too much order members now, and Bella wasn't going to sit in Azkaban for the rest of her life. 'SECTUSEMPRA!' she roared, but Longbottom dodged. 'Expelliarmus!' Longbottom screamed back. 'YES!' thought Bella, as she was thrown back to the border of the Protego spell. 'THOUGHT YOU CAN BEAT ME!' she yelled back, before disapparating.

Bella landed on the grass not far from Voldemort's headquarters. Sighting she looked around. It was deep night. She was alive, but the mission was failed. Yes they did, almost kill the _Longbottoms_, but the _boy _was alive. Voldemort finished the Potters without any problems. But she failed. What will he do with her now. The thought made her cry. Bellatrix cried the whole way to the house. She never usually cried. She thought about it as a weakness. 'Maybe in these circumstances woman always cry, Cissy did,' thought Bellatrix knocking on the house door. 'Password?' 'Half-blood,' Bella breathed out. The door opened. 'Who is it?' a familiar voice called out. 'It's me, Bellatrix,' said Bella quietly. A second later Lucius appeared. 'I am glad you're ok,' he said hugging her 'Where are the others?' 'Soon will be in Azkaban,' said Bella gravely 'I need to see the Dark Lord' She began climbing the stairs, thinking what she will tell her master. Bella knocked on the right door. 'Come in,' said a cold voice. Bellatrix did, what she was told. 'So how did the mission go, and where are the others? ' Asked Voldemort with bitter coldness. Bella gulped. 'We.. We almost killed the parent's, but… but the boy…' began Bellatrix and looked at her lord. He was sitting in his usual chair, with a book on his lap. The window was closed, so the air was sour here. He was looking at Bellatrix as thought nothing actually happened. 'Continue,' he said standing up. 'Members of the Order came and we.. We failed,' whispered Bellatrix looking at the wand that her Master twiddled in his hands. 'So you failed…' he said and thought for a moment. 'Legilimens,' yelled Voldemort pointing his wand at Bella, who staggered back and collapsed. Everything, that happened with her for the last month repeated in her head.

Bella's eyes fluttered open. 'Ouch,' she groaned and looked at Voldemort, who was standing over her. "Bella, Bella,' chuckled the Dark Lord quietly 'what if Rudy… or Cissy finds out?' Bella's stomach turned upside down, maybe not only from fear. Meanwhile Voldemort opened the door. 'Fenrir,' he said asked the first Death Eater he saw 'I need to talk to Lucius, go and find him.' 'You'll have to open your little secret now,' laughed Voldemort coldly. About a minute passed, but to Bellatrix it seemed like forever. Someone knocked. 'Come in,' Master said coolly. Lucius Malfoy slipped in. 'You have about what to talk said,' Voldemort and disappeared behind the door. 'Are you allright?'asked Lucius helping Bellatrix up. 'Do I look all right?' she spat at him. Malfoy took a step from her. 'I.. I am sorry,' she said feeling her head 'I just don't feel right.' Lucius returned to her. 'What was the Dark Lord talking about?' asked Lucius running his hand through Bellatrix's long black hair. Bella shivered and pressed against him to warm up. They stood silently for a minute. 'I am pregnant,' she breathed into his ear. Lucius stared at her in disbelief, for he was… happy? He wasn't happy when Draco was born, because he didn't love Narcissa, he just knew he _had _to marry her and they _had _to have children. Because she was _Black _and he was _Malfoy . _In time they got used to each other. For Bella he felt different, maybe because he loved her. 'That's wonderful,' he said happily lifting Bellatrix up. 'No its not,' she whispered 'Its not.' Lucius put her back. 'Why?' he asked her. 'Don't be stupid!' she whispered pressing against him 'What if Rudy isn't caught, what will I tell him.' The door opened. Voldemort walked in. 'You've talked?' he asked. Lucius nodded stupidly. 'So, Bella,' began Voldemort walking to his armchair and sitting down 'As you know everything is has to be paid for. You failed the mission – you pay.' Bella sight with relief. Just a couple Cruciatus curses and everything will be over. It was much worse. 'You'll pay Bella, pay with your child,' smiled Voldemort. 'What!' gasped Bella 'What do you mean?' 'When your baby is born, you must give it to me,' he explained calmly. That – Bellatrix did not expect. She thought she would die, right now and right here. It was much worse than a hundred curses altogether. 'No,' she whispered taking her wand out, 'No.' 'No?' Voldemort laughed. Lucius had to wrestle Bella's wand from her. 'Fine,' retorted Voldemort getting irritated. 'Crucio!' Bellatrix screamed and came to understand, that Voldemort wasn't torturing her, he was torturing her unborn child. 'Stop!' yelled Lucius grabbing Bellatrix. He thought, that he might blow up with rage. 'Fine,' Bella chocked 'I'll pay.' 'Swear,' breathed Voldemort in her ear. Slowly they're right hands wrapped. 'Will you, Bellatrix Lastrange pay the price to your Master, lord Voldemort,' asked Lucius tacking his wand out. He was as pale as snow. 'I will,' whispered Bellatrix quietly and fell unconscious.

.


	2. A story

Chapter two: A story

Bellatrix's glassy look roamed the room. Her eyes filled with tears again. How could she let this happen? How? Why did it always happen to her? Not Cissy, no Meda. Its wasen't fair… Bella stopped thinking to hear a knock on the door.

- Who is it? – She croaked, a bit surprised to hear her own voice, since she hadn't talked for several days.

- Belle, - said a familiar woman's voice from behind the door, - Belle, remember me?

Bellatrix's grief covered her memory with mist. She tried to remember, but just couldn't. The voice was so calm, gentle and so loving, just like her mother's voice.

- No, - she answered rising from the armchair she was sitting in, - who are you?

- Bella, open the dang door it's me, Andromeda, - said her sister nervously from the other side.

- MEDA! – Screamed Bellatrix happily swinging the door open, - It's you.'

Andromeda hugged her sister.

- Oh, Bella, '– she muttered looking at her, - when was the last time you ate?

That was unexpected for Bellatrix.

- I don't remember, - she confessed turning a bit pink.

- Bellatrix are you mad? – Shrieked her sister furiously, - you're responsible for _two_ live! How could you? Stupid Bella, come on!

And so Meda dragged her sister down to the kitchen and made her eat almost half of the resources of food, which was at the Lestrange Manor.

After they're lunch Andromeda and Bellatrix went to sit in the living room, Bellatrix glum again.

Her sister hugged her gently.

- Everything will be okay, - she whispered in Bella's ear, - I promise.'

It was so touching that Belle couldn't hold back tears any longer. That evening she felt as thought there wasen't any tears left to cry, but was wrong. Even thought Andromeda begged her to calm down, reminded her about the unborn child, hugged her, kissed, did everything she could to make the suffering easier for her sister, Bellatrix couldn't control the tears falling rapidly down her face.

Closer to 9 she finally fell asleep on her sister's lap. Andromeda stroked her on the head gently.

'Poor Belle,' she muttered softly, 'I'm so sorry for you.'

Her voice was so loving and understanding, that anyone who saw this would understand that Meda was an angel, loving, compassionate.

Suddenly Bellatrix woke up and looked at Andromeda. Her green eyes were clouded with pain.

- Andy, - she whispered grabbing her by the hand, - I must tell you something important.

- Was ist los, Belle? - Asked her sister on clear German, - sage mir, bitte*.

- Remember, - began Bella, - a couple of years ago I disappeared. You couldn't find me –

- I remember! Me and Cissy thought you were dead,' said Andromeda, - glad you are still with us.

- Anyway, - said Bella, - I was pregnant… Oh, don't say anything!... So I was pregnant from Voldemort, and I… I lost the child. It was a miscarriage. He hates me, Andromeda, for that. That's why he wants my child. It's payment, Meda, for my mistake. But I was only 17 then, I was so young and stupid.

And Bellatrix burst into tears again.

Andromeda was pale, her buiterfull blue eyes focused horrified on her sister.

- Bella, - she gulped a single teardrop on her face, -I…What… Why didn't you tell us earlier?

- I didn't want anyone to be sorry for me, - answered her sister tragically.

They sat in silence for a couple of time.

- We should call Cissy, - said Andromeda finally, standing up.

- No! Andi, no! I don't want Narcissa,' screamed Bellatrix I terror grabbing her sister by the sleeve of her dress.

Andromeda, surprised, sat back down.

- I thought you loved her so much,' she said not understanding, - she loves you too.

- That's why I don't want her here,' sight Bella tiredly, - I don't want to break her heart.

- How can you, - smiled Andy softly, stroking her hair again.

- Andy, - said Bellatrix going whiter and whiter with each minute, - promise me, that you won't tell anyone.'

- I wont, - she promised, now as pale as Bella.

- The father of my child is not Rudy, - said Bellatrix in one breath.

- Than who is? – stared Andromeda so surprised.

- Lucius…- answered her sister going pink.

* * *

Sorry, its a bit Small!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Smart Andy

Andromeda's jaw dropped, as she stared at her sister bewildered. She stood up, looked around and sat back down. Her sister? Her all-very-right sister has a lover? Her head was spinning madly.

- Belle… You… kid… - she tried to say, but obviously couldn't.

- I know, I am sorry, Andy, I know, I am as stupid as I was, - whined Bellatrix looking guiltily at her sister.

Andy looked taken aback. Her own _older sister Bellatrix_ was apologizing to her –_ Andromeda, the younger sister. _

- It's okay, - she croaked, trying to hold her voice steady, - we'll make it out of this mess.

- We won't, - moaned Bella, - If Rudolphus finds out – I am dead. We're both dead.

Bellatrix clutched her belly, another tear slipping loosely down her cheek. Andromeda felt useless and stupid. Bella crying? Bellatrix, who always thought that crying is a weakness, sitting here and crying like a real woman?

- Come on, Belle, - she muttered finally rising from the sofa, - You need to sleep, I need to sleep. We're both tired, come on.

Andromeda took her sister gently by the hand and saw her to her bedroom. When she was absolutely sure that Bellatrix was asleep, Andy finally got time to be alone and think.

- To whom would I go to talk if I needed someone to calm down? – she wondered out loud stepping carefully down the staircase to her room, - Ted.

- Ted! Of course Ted! – She thought maniacally almost tripping the last footstep, - why have I been so stupid!?

Andromeda took off her clothes, put on her night gown and slipped into bed.

' But what do we do with Bella's child,' wondered Andromeda turning on the other side, 'Still if Voldemort gets it – its bad, but Bellatrix can't keep it… And that story… What if it repeats?'

And with these odd thought Andromeda fell asleep.

***

Andy woke up early the next day and at first peeked into her sister's room. For the first time in a couple of days Bella slept calmly, her chest rising up and down. Andromeda smiled a soft smile of relief and quietly closed the door.

The woman was so worried, that couldn't even eat anything.

- May, - she called the house elf quietly, - if your mistress wakes up without me, feed her (if she is not capable to do it herself), and tell her, that I will be back soon, okay?

- Yes mistress Tonks, - said May bowing to the ground.

- Good elf, - smiled Tonks, and walked out of the house.

She looked around and looked at her watch.

- 11 am, - she muttered to herself, - better hurry.

A minute later she popped in front of Malfoy Manor and knocked warily on the door. A small elf opened the door as warily as Andromeda knocked on it.

- Mrs. Tonks, - he said smiling and opening the door wider so that Tonks could come in, - Is there anything I could do for you.'

- I need to see your mistress, - sight Andromeda and gave the elf a warm look.

- Mistress Narcissa has gone shopping, - said the elf not looking at her.

_Yes! – _Thought Andy happily – _Yes! I was right!_

Making an upset face, she asked the elf gently: 'Then can I see your master?'

The elf nodded quickly and disappeared behind a door.

Andy waited for a couple of minutes, when the door opened and she realized how long she hadn't seen Lucius.

_- Wow! – _Muttered Andromeda under her breath, - _I don't blame Bella. He is cute._

- What has brought you here, dear sister – in – law; - he asked glaring at the house elf, which greeted Andy.

Andromeda waited till it was gone, then walked to a chair and sat down.

- Bellatrix, - she answered sternly.

Lucius went pale.

- She told you? – He croaked, sitting down too, - How is she?

- Better, - sight Andromeda, - but not well. Why don't you visit her?!

- I can't, - scoffed Lucius, - with Cissy pregnant too…

This was too much for Meda. She rose, walked to him and slapped him in the face.

- Can you tell me who you really love? - She shrieked raising her hand again.

- I love Bellatrix, - roared Lucius grabbing Andromeda by the wrist, - We love each other since school.

They stood in silence for a minute.

- I… I'm sorry,' whispered Andy, - I just love Bella too.

- It's all right, - he muttered letting her go, - lets go to Bellatrix.

Meda just nodded and walked out of the house, Lucius behind her.

_Poor Bella, _she thought, _if she finds out about Narcissa…_

Andromeda didn't even notice how they got to Lestrange Manor…

Bellatrix sat in her room, in her armchair in her quiet glum mood, when she heard the door open.

- Better meet Andy, - she muttered under her breath and stood up.

But before she reached the door it opened itself…

- Lucius! – screamed Bellatrix and throow herself into his arms, - I missed you.

- So did I, - he muttered kissing her…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dear old Cissy.

- Lucius, - muttered Bellatrix pressing her cheek against his chest.

- I am here Bella, - he whispered back gently in her ear and stroking her hair, - I will always be with you.

Andromeda smiled softly, standing in the doorway. She was a bit shocked with Lucius's news about Cissy's pregnancy. She didn't even want to think what would happen if Bella found out. She looked at Lucius and Bellatrix gently. The last thing she wanted right now was to break them a part, even if it was only for a bit, but she had to.

She walked a bit closer to them. And already opened her mouth to say what she wanted when…

- Bellatrix! Belle, where are you? – screamed Cissy from the first floor hall. Andromeda and Bellatrix looked at each other with utter horror.

- In here, - hissed Meda, opening a closet and pushing Lucius in it roughly. She leaned on the door of it as Cissy burst into the room.

- Bella, - screamed Narcissa clearly overexcited, - I am pregnant.

Silence. Andromeda closed her eyes for a second, not to see Bella's surprised with terror face. It took about 40 seconds for everyone to come back o Earth.

- Congratulations, - croaked Bellatrix sinking down on the bed. Andromeda was amazed by her older sister's self – control. Suddenly Lucius sight a bit louder than he should.

_Oh no! – _muttered Andy under her breath and lightly hit the closet with her leg, a thought by accident.

- And you know… - Narcissa stopped in mid – phrase, - what was that?

- Nothing, mice, - said Andy innocently. Narcissa still had a suspicious look on her face but fastly got over it, still ignoring Andromeda as thought she wasen't there. Andy on the other hand looked at Bella's stony face and decided that it was time to interfere.

- Um… Cissy… Maybe you are tired… shouldn't you go home? – She asked as innocently as possible. Her younger sister stopped jumping happily around Bellatrix and thought for a minute (which she did rarely).

- I guess you're right, - she said, - good bye, Bella.

And Narcy fluttered out of the room. As soon as Lucius and Andy heard the door close after her they sight with relief.

Lucius stepped out of the closet and stepped toward Bella, who buried her face in her hands.

- Go away, - she whispered, - go away both of you.

Lucius wanted to say something, but Meda pushed him lightly out of the room and closed the door. Andy flopped on the nearest couch and sight.

- What do we do? – asked Lucius stupidly.

- You're her lover, you think! – She answered irritably.

- But you're her sister, you know her better, - he pointed out.

- Yes, but if… - she didn't finish, because a crash sounded out of Bella's room. Lucius and Andromeda looked at each other and ran back.

Lucius swung the door open. Bellatrix blew the mirror up.

- Abortion, - she said her voice shaking madly.

- Bella, are you insane? – Yelled Lucius taking a step toward her thought she pointed her wand at him. In the back of her mind she understood, that she was no match for Lucius and Andromeda.

- Expeliarmus, - muttered Andy quietly and Bella lost her wand. Without her wand she was a woman, not a witch. Lucius began stepping closer to her, she backed up to the wall. He pressed her against it and… kissed her. Bellatrix sunk in his arms, letting out a small, barely hearable moan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Memories

Andromeda looked into the living room. Bellatrix curled in Lucius's lap, and drowsed quietly. Andy tip toed to Lucius and passed him a plaid, who nodded silent thanks. Bella looked under her lashes on what was going on. She wasn't really drowsing, but she was remembering the first time she met with her lover…

_Young Bellatrix returned from her __5 year at Hogwarts. Andy was in her 4 year and Cissy on her 3. Bella turned 16 and was quiet happy with it. Turning 16 meant turning 17 in a year, and then freedom. No one telling her what to do: how to dress, how to eat, how to do magic. And most of all to who she must serve. She smiled evilly l at the thought of joining the dark Lord. _

_- Bellatrix, - you know we're going to the Malfoys today, - said __her mother, reading the Daily Prophet not really interested in her feelings._

_Bella's jaw dropped. She didn't have anything against Malfoy, but she also wasen't very keen on visiting anyone, and especially today. But there was nothing to do. _

_- Ms. Bellatrix you look wonderful today, - said Lucius kissing her hand gently. Bellatrix almost ignored the compliment. _

_- Thank you Mr. Malfoy, - she answered coldly, raising her head highly and turning her back on him. Lucius was two years older than Bella, and was very very handsome so in 11 years Lucius broke the heart of every girl his age. _

'_He's so cute', - thought Bella amazed and sight. _

_- May I invite you to dance with me? – asked Lucius behind her back. She spun around, and thought for a second. _

_Yes, - she answered as coldly as the last time putting her hand lightly on his._

_He danced perfectly, without mistakes and flaws. _

_- Would you like to go to fresh air – he asked her slyly. _

_- Fine, - answered Bella, taking a step from him. They walked out and went into the depths of the garden. _

_- You've finished your 5 year at Hogwarts, - he asked Bella. _

_- Yes, -she said lightly._

_- In these 5 years of Hogwarts, have you had your first love? – He asked as slyly as before. _

_- Excise me, - said Bellatrix ashamed a bit, but then answered, - no._

_- Than it's my duty to help you, - Lucius answered, pushed her against the nearest column and kissed her. _

_It was wonderful. His lips were so soft and gentle that she answered him, as good as possible…_

- Belle, - muttered Lucius, ripping her away from her memories. Bellatrix opened her eyes.

- Yes? – She asked sleepily.

- I have to go, - he said gently, but looking at her upset face, added, - I will be back. I just have to tell Ci… Narcissa, that, I will leave for a week, all right?

- All right, - answered Bella falling sleep, for real now.

* * *

Sorry it's a bit short, but I don't have really much time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Andromeda's plan.

Andromeda closed the door behind herself and sat down on the nearest chair. If these two didn't think what to do, Meda had to. She looked around as thought the dark red kitchen would tell her what to do.

'Think,' she bugged herself, 'Come on.'

It didn't work. We all know it never does. Minutes and hours past. Meda heard the door open and closed quietly, which told her that Lucius came back. She didn't care. Ideas kept attacking her mind. Stupid, unrealistic, risky ideas they were. Nothing, absolutely nothing normal came to her brain.

Only then, after three hours of blowing up her brain, she remembered what she thought the night she came to her sister. Yes! Yes, this was what they all needed.

As fast as possible, Andy grabbed her wand and flew out of the kitchen, her light – brown hair flying around.

To her luck, Bella already woke up, and was quite surprised to see her always quiet and calm sister so hyper.

'I know!' she squealed, 'I know what to do.'

Lucius and Bellatrix looked sarcastically at her. Usually Cissy was the one who had brilliant ideas, while Andy was quite good in beginning and finishing them. Bella of course, was always in command, seeing flaws everywhere.

'Okay,' said Lucius carefully, 'What have you thought of?'

Here Andromeda stopped smiling. Yes, to her the idea was okay, but how to explain it to others… She clearly hadn't thought of that.

'Umm… okay… well…,' she began as carefully and slowly, 'A couple of days ago Bellatrix explained to me why she disappeared for some time a couple of years ago. I thought about it and… and I thought why couldn't it happen again? Not for real though, but just give the baby to muggles?'

Bellatrix looked bewildered, Lucius shocked.

'Are you mad?' asked Bella, 'I mean to muggles. Andromeda, have you lost your brains? Where and when in this short time, that I haven't seen you.'

Andy looked upset.

'Stop being that rude, I mean I am trying to help at least,' she said her voice croaky. Moments of silence passed.

'Oh all right. I am sorry,' said her sister finally, looking disgusted at pronouncing that word.

Meda smiled again, as thought showing that Bella was forgiven.

'Okay,' she said, 'so you think it would be better for you child to be used as a… bait for aurors?'

Bella thought for a minute, which is usually seen rarely. Then she looked at Lucius, who nodded.

'Fine,' answered Bella smiling sadly, 'but there is one problem. All I have in my mind now.'

Andy's happy face in a second became sad. That she forgot.


End file.
